Vincent Ward
Vincent Ward plays Oscar in Season 3 of The Walking Dead (TV Series). Vincent Ward was born on January 27, 1971 in Dayton, Ohio. Growing up, he found himself as being a triple threat as an athlete, participating in basketball, football, and baseball. While entering high school, Vincent decided to choose one sport. That one sport would be basketball, which he still plays to this very day. Vincent found himself being the first and so far, the only player to start on the varsity basketball team all four years of high school. Vincent was All-City First Team, All City GMVC First Team and was mentioned to be one of the best players in Ohio. Soon thereafter, Vincent found his second love, dancing. He paired up with his childhood friend Broderick Dumas, whom they called “Night”, and the two of them went on to enter and win numerous dance contests. They then formed their dynamic duo “Night and Day”, a.k.a. the twin towers (since “Night” stood 6’5” and Vincent stood 6’4”). They were approached by numerous acts out of Dayton and finally decided to sign with Dr. Ease and the Ease Town Posse, which toured with such groups as Public Enemy MC Light, X-Clan, MC Hammer, Heavy D and The Boys and others. After the groups’ breakup, they decided to sign with the “Slam Syndicate” which led them to Fort Walton Beach, Florida. After a year in Florida, Vincent decided to return to school. He did so by attending South-Suburban College in Chicago, Ill, where he was granted a basketball scholarship. After 2 ½ years of college under his belt, and two children, Vincent decided not to return to college, but to Dayton. There, he was employed by General Motors (GM). After a work injury at GM, Vincent was told he could no longer work in the GM warehouses and was forced to seek another means of employment. His next venture found him in the retail business, working for Champs Sports Store. Vincent quickly became leading sales associate in his district, where he caught the attention of senior management. He was soon thereafter transferred to the Champs store in Columbus, OH as the assistant manager. While he was making even greater numbers for Champs, he saw no room for advancement for himself and decided to quit his job as assistant manager. At this point, he ran into a wall of confusion. With money being of dire need, Vincent found himself entering into numerous contests. These contests named him such awards as Ebony Man of the Year and Sexiest Man of the Year. Somewhere in the midst of all these contests, Vincent found himself attending a local play, which would soon become his next love. Vincent was impressed and intrigued by the artistry performed by the actors. He was convinced instantly that acting would be his calling. Within that next week, Vincent auditioned for his first play. Having no acting experience, Vincent surprised himself as he was cast as part of a touring company there in Columbus, OH. He toured with this company performing education and diverse plays such as “Black Man Rising”, “The Ones Who Shoot the Guns”, and “Young Black Men are Dying, and No One Seems to Care”. After the tour ended Vincent decided to branch off and test his acting ability with other theaters. Ward, Vincent